Software
Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Tech Skylanders Category:Royal's Original Ten Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Skylanders Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Core Skylanders Category:Tech Skylanders Category:Tech Cores Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Characters Software, a computerized piece of goo, is a new Core Skylander introduced in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Tech element. Background Personality Software is known as one of the smartest Skylanders in the Imaginarium, despite his physical appearance and attacks. Although he seems like he doesn't know what he's doing, Software has a brilliant battle strategy that is only unique to him. You'll learn more soon... Biography Throughout the short history that the Imaginarium has been through, there has never been a species of computerized goop, which means that Software's existence defies scientific explanation. No one knows where he came from, or how he even came to be. All folks know was that Lucas had seen Software roaming the village, summoning digital versions of Chompies. Realizing that the computerized goop was alone, the young Portal Master decided to take Software into his home for one night. Within that night, Software explained his very existence, but forced Lucas to swear not to tell anyone else...not even his own Skylanders. Unaware of where he came from, the Skylanders usually question his loyalty, but as long as he fights for the side of good, the Skylanders will trust him. Gameplay Stats While Software possesses no physical attack whatsoever (which is why he has low stats), he is capable of performing something else beyond any other Skylander's power. Software is able to scan the database of enemies and download them into his memory. He is then able to send them out as digital copies of the original enemy. Abilities Software's moveset is different from other Skylanders. Unlike all of the others, he doesn't have a primary attack until his secondary attack is successful. Even when it is, Software only has a limited amount of times he can use it. Upgrades Quote Battle Cries * "Copy and Paste!" - catchphrase * "Let's Download!" * "Does this look familiar?" * "Come on, copied clones!" * "Scanner!" * "Downloaded!" * "Time for an update!" * "Excellent!" * "Passing every megabyte!" - gate * "Coming through!" - gate * "The foundations of...me!" - elemental gate * "Woot!" - bounce pad * "My molecules!" - bounce pad * "Upgraded and updated!" - level up * "Rebooted!" - level up * "Treasure to study!" - treasure * "One...two...okay, fine, I'll take it all!" - treasure * "By my calculations, this hat should look on me!" - hats * "Another great update!" - hats * "*says nickname*...huh? I like it!" - nickname * "Excellent name...but is it better than Software?" - nickname * "My numbers are superior!" - stats * "These are high numbers indeed!" - stats * "Brains over brawn, any day!" - battle arena - victorious * "Can't surpass my brilliance!" - battle arena - victorious * "Consider this victory downloaded!" - battle arena - victorious * "Perhaps it is brawl over brains..." - battle arena - defeated * "Maybe my genius is questionable..." - battle arena - defeated * "Okay, no need to rub it in." - battle arena - defeated Trivia * Software is one of Lucas's Original Ten Skylanders. ** In the Imaginarium, he is the fifth Skylander to join the team. However, when developed by the creator, he was the ninth Skylander created. * Out of all of the Original Ten, Software is the weakest AND has the strangest upgrade chain... * Software has been through a few changes in development. ** He used to have attacks where he would send out techno waves. This was changed, however. ** The day after the creator created his first eight Skylanders, Software and Soul Stealer were created to be the Light and Dark Skylanders of the Original Ten, respectively. However, because their concepts seemd more Tech and Undead than Light and Dark, Software and Blind Sight swapped elements. * At launch, Software will be the only new Core Skylander not to be in a triple pack with any other Core Skylanders. Instead, he will be in a Triple Pack with two reimagined Skylanders, Volcanic Bomber Eruptor and Spectrum Whirlwind. ** This is an example of how he always feels he is excluded from the fun the other Core Skylanders are having, and that his only real friend is Lucas. * His catchphrase and part of his upgrade name shares the same name with another Skylander, named Download. ** Ironically, both Software and Download are Tech element Core Skylanders, they will both be released in the first update, both are computerized in some way, and both are named after computer terms. * In a future update of the game, a reimagined version of Software will be released. Details are unknown. * He is the only character who says whatever his new nickname is when switching to a new nickname.